Reassignment
by ZeDarkSPawn
Summary: Zim is useless, so why give him a new job? Why put Tak on the same job? Ask Tallest Red, he's the moron who assigned them both to be body guards to an important ambassador. Rated for language. ZATR, RaOC, OCxTenn
1. Chapter 1: There's only one Zim for this

Reassignment

I do not own Invader Zim or any characters or ideas from it, they belong to Jhonen Vasquez.

However I do own my OCs: Galan, Meka, etc.

ZATR, OC/OC, Red/Tenn included

Xxx

**Chapter One: There's only one Zim for this job...wait, what?**

The city was called Foundation City, a marvel of science and business...and also filled with some of the _dumbest_ people on the face of the planet. Despite how low the average IQ was, the people of Foundation City went about things business as usual, did what they had to and then fooled around. Luckily they knew how to do their repetitive jobs and then move on, and because of this zombie like dedication the city had prospered. It was also thanks to the creations of one Professor Membrane, part time mad scientist/UN Advisor/NASA Place Engineer/etc that the city contributed to both its country and the whole world at large.

But still, the stupidity was unbelievable. They wouldn't even know they were being invaded if an alien lived in their back yard...

Oh wait, one did, allow me to elaborate. This tiny alien was in the suburbs of Foundation City in a neighborhood filled with the general happy family that had health care from the more than honest Membrane Industries, plenty of food every day grown locally (again, Membrane Industries, the apparent solution to every problem in the world), and unlimited energy-of course after Membrane gave his audience a second chance and actually used that limitless energy generator of his for something. His house was situated in what had been an empty lot of grass, weeds, and dirt until he had arrived and moved in. Now his house, which was very narrow and tall with green walls and a bathroom sign on the door had brightly coloured pipes and cables extending into the neighboring homes and the sewers.

A single car pulled up in front of it, and a spotty young man got out. He sniffed, blew into a tissue, and then grabbed a single box of Bloaty's Pizza out of the back of his pig sty of a car. He walked over to the front door and knocked. He did not notice that as he had entered the property the gnomes had all locked onto him with their bulging eyes. Even as the door was opened the gnomes relayed the footage deep under the ground to a room where the pizza boy's silhouette was projected into a life sized image in mid air as a tiny figure stared with glowing blue-green eyes.

It licked its lips, a long dry tongue dragging along cold jagged lips. Then it grinned, showing off sharp, tiny teeth while its eyes flashed bright red.

"Uh...hello?" the Pizza Boy called inside. "...Bloaty's Pizza?"

Something was moving around on the far side of the living room, which had only a TV, a couch, a picture of a green monkey, and a small table with a phone on it. It was in the kitchen and coming towards him...

It was a dog. A tiny, green, big eyed dog with its tongue sticking out and was walking on its hind legs. It walked over and stared up at him before holding up some bills. "Yoooouuuuu gots mah pizza?"

Now usually this would disturb, maybe even frighten somebody...but sadly the citizens of Foundation City were all complete idiots. He handed the box to the dog and took the money. "Thank you for ordering at Bloaty's Pizza, have a Bloaty Day."

"...I wuv you," The dog nuzzled the box of pizza.

With a groan of irritation, the Pizza boy walked back to his car and hopped in. The Dog walked back into the house, the door shutting behind it. It set the box down in the kitchen and hopped up onto the table. It reached for its chest, where a zipper was all too visible and pulled it down...then it pushed back the dog head mask that covered its head. A silver robot with blue-green eyes, shoulders, and a matching square on its chest rubbed its hands together eagerly as it giggled.

It then lunged and dove head first into the box, ripping it apart and splattering cheese and pepperoni all over the kitchen as it gorged itself on the pizza. As it ate, something came out of an oddly placed toilet set against one side of the kitchen. This being was twice as tall as the robot, and had green skin with red eyes and antennae that stuck up and angled back. It wore black boots, tights, and a pink shirt with thin black stripes on it, and paler pink shoulder guards and collar-both triangular. The sleeves were also a pale pink, and he wore black gloves more suitable for lab work.

"..." It frowned as a little cheese splattered on its forehead. It calmly raised one hand to its head and wiped the cheese away, shaking the gooey substance off of its glove. Then it took a deep breath and opened its mouth to speak-

SPLAT! More cheese, this time covering its whole face. It gagged and spat the cheese out, rubbing the food off of its face. It growled. "GIR! What did I say about _Pizza Diving!_"

The Robot, GIR, stared at its master as it sat covered in cheese, sauce, and meat. "...Mastahsayswhat?"

"What?"

Suddenly GIR burst out cackling deliriously. "I gots yah mastah!"

The Irken took another breath. "Calm yourself Zim...you remember what the Anger Management Drone said...deep breaths...deep breaths-" SPLAT! This time the whole box, with what was left of the pizza hit Zim. "...GIR?"

"Yes mastah?"

Zim mumbled something.

"Wha?"

"..nnn"

"Wha?"

"...un."

"Wha?"

"...Run." Irken Invader Zim tore the box off his head. "DOOMDESTROYSLAUGHTER!"

He charged at GIR, who shrieked and leaped off the table. The robot ran into the living room with Zim in pursuit. After a moment Zim realized that his SIR unit was not shrieking in fear...but laughing eagerly. "You can't catch me! Woo hoo!"

"GIR! When I get my hands on you I'll turn your head into a soup bowl again!" Zim threatened.

"WEEEE!"

This, ladies and gentlemen, was Invader Zim. He is a _very_ short Irken...who many other Irkens consider annoying and ugly above other things-despite him looking almost exactly the same as a billion other Irkens except for height. And he is also a mad scientist...or an angry scientist...or perhaps both given his history. His capacity for destruction has rarely been equalled, but his capacity to drive others insane with his actions has never and more than likely shall never be succeeded.

But what would never be successful was his attempts to take over the planet Earth.

However, he did have a new vocation coming to him...one that he would excel at perfectly.

Xxx

**Several thousand light years away...**

"A little to the left...no, no, now to the right." An Irken instructed his partner.

Both Irkens were incredibly tall, and had stick like figures under robes and armour. They floated off the ground, suspended by anti-gravity belts. One had a red colour scheme, and the other purple. They were currently manipulating the aim of a large cannon attached to the bow of a ship bigger than Earth's moon: _The Massive._ Below them was just the latest planet to be conquered by the Empire, some back water world that was mostly good for target practice.

"Okay...wait, no!" Tallest Purple cried out before his Pod Brother: Tallest Red fired the Massive's main cannon. "Awww! I wanted to save that spot for another candy factory!"

"Doh!" Red groaned. "Sorry Pur. Tell you what, you get to blow up one of my reserved spots to make it even?"

"Yay!" Purple took the controls and promptly blew away a peninsula. "Weee!...how many people lived down there?"

The Invader in charge of the conquest of this world: one Invader Tenn snapped a salute. "Approximately 6.7 million non-combatants, my Tallest!"

Ever since her bungle on Meekroob Tenn had been moved away from the front lines to be given some counselling and time off from war, and she needed it badly to get over being nearly killed by her own SIR units. But after she was put back on her feet, the Tallest had seen to give her a second chance with a smaller world to start her off. She had ended up disabling its orbital defences within a month and allowing the Armada to plough through the defence fleet around the world. Now there was just some cleaning up to do on the surface before things were done with the 834th conquered planet.

"Okay...one for the money...two for the show...three to get ready...and four _to blast the bejeezus out of these suckers!_" Purple cackled and fired, blasting away a mountain.

"Awww did you have to blow up my future ski resort?" Red whined.

"Look on the bright side Red! Now we can get to the mines under that mountain more easily!" Purple pointed out. "And more metals and ores means more monies, and more monies means more stuff we can shoot with and conquer other planets! And more planets means..." They exchanged a high five and finished the sentence together. "_Ski resort planet!_"

"Say...that reminds me," Red said once they were done laughing. "Didn't Zim mention that dirt ball of his having ski resorts?"

"Mhm...tempting," Purple nodded. "On the bright side we'd get to go skiing...on the down side we can't ski, and we'd have to go and meet with _Zim!_"

Despite how badly they wanted to, they could not simply walk up and blast Zim away. After the Control Brains found out that the Tallest had sent Zim on a 'mission' to Earth, they considered it Zim's 'attempt at reconciliation for his past deeds'. The Tallest were surprised to find that the Old Law applied to this situation; any soldier attempting to repay society for past mistakes is to be given full authorization to do so, and all colleagues and superiors are to assist when required. This meant that if Zim conquered Earth, they couldn't kill him! They'd even have to welcome him back as an Invader and award him appropriately!

It was to horrifying to imagine.

"...I think I'll get some lessons before I go skiing then," Red said sheepishly.

Suddenly the doors slid open, and a nervous drone rushed in. "My Tallest, sirs!" He saluted. "An important message just arrived!"

"Hm?" Red glanced down, already grabbing a soda. "Okay then, who's it from?"

"...The _Seviant (Sev-eye-ant)_." The drone swallowed.

Red spat out his drink onto the drone. "What?"

"Why would they call us?" Purple demanded. "Don't they know the meaning of 'don't call me, I'll call you'?"

"...but we never call them," Red pointed out.

"...oh yeah." Purple blinked. "Okay, if we're talking to the Seviant then I need donuts!" As he rushed off, Red looked at the drone. All of the fun and games were over, now he was in business mode.

"Drone! Relay the message to me!" The Tallest commanded.

"Sir! Messages begins: **Dearest Relamad,"** Red winced as he was addressed by his true birth name. **"Our world has been discovered by your enemies, and now they seek to destroy us, mistaking us for one of your colonies. As you know, the Seviant are neutral in your war on the rest of the known galaxy; but you are required by the Old Law and the treaty to assist us in ceasing hostilities towards us. We have already dispatched an ambassador who we expect you to take to the world of Xal-Rimina, where we have just barely managed to arrange for peace talks. We have been unable to find safe passage with our own ships, as our world is located deep within what is now called 'Anti-Irken territory'. I fear that if you do not help us, the Seviant shall be overrun within several years.**

**In return for this help, I shall pledge the Seviant's ship yards to repair your vessels whenever they pass through our territory. But in return our system and the surrounding territory is to be made a neutral ground where neither Imperial nor Rebel ship can fight, and the rebel ships shall also be given assistance. Any space within ten light years of Sevintar is to be a neutral zone.**

**I beg of you as old friends, Relamad. Take this ambassador to Xal-Rimina and guard him during the peace talks.**

**Signed- Empress Mekraphis, sovereign of the Sevantis.**

Message ends, my Tallest."

The Seviant was the Irken Empire's dirty little secret: one of its greatest yet most dangerous allies and the only faction of Irkens to be allowed to exist outside of the Empire. Over two thousand years ago, they had been a part of Irk's elite class; specifically they were the elite warriors and aristocrats of Irk, second only to the Tallest. Then a rift formed as the Tallest at the time: Tallest Minta began to take away privileges from the Seviant, and attempted to black mail them into forcing their leader to marry him. At the time marriage and natural mating was common. The Seviant had merely been a clan back then, one of several clans really.

Now the clans were gone, because the Seviant had chosen to leave Irk entirely and travel to a distant world to rebuild. Tens of thousands had followed them, but Minta only considered the exodus a minor loss. Now it left him in total control of Irk and allowed him to restructure it as he saw fit. First he dismissed the clans, having the leaders paid off or killed. The stubborn ones died or fled to follow the Seviant. After he had full control of Irk and had implemented the use of the PAK, Minta had attempted to bring the Seviant clan back under his power a full century after their exodus.

But when he sent a fleet to force the Seviant to kneel, he was met with a powerful armada. He chose to meet with the Seviant Empress to negotiate, but attempted to have her killed for defying him a century ago. In return her guards slaughtered him and his escorts, leaving the next tallest Irken in charge...

Tallest Miyuki, who had been friends with the Seviant Empress long before the clan became an empire of its own chose to create a treaty with the Seviant. They would maintain their independence, and any attack made against them would be punishable by death. In return the Seviant would not interfere in the business of the Irken Empire unless both parties mutually agreed to allow interaction between the two. Afterwards the Seviant enjoyed over two thousand years of peace, and mourned the deaths of both Miyuki and their own Empress (who had died of natural causes unlike Miyuki). The Empress' daughter had sent her own child: Mekaphris, otherwise known as Meka to Irk.

This was done as a cultural exchange between the two factions, and she had formed a bond of friendship with Red and Purple when they had merely been officers in the Irken Army. Now they all led billions of Irkens, and had a war on their hands. Red felt a small tinge of guilt for bringing this down upon one of the few who he considered to be a friend besides Purple. Besides, Mekaphris was pretty tall too, and there are several unwritten rules when it comes to being a Tallest:

Number One: Stay in shape.

Number Two: Don't take crap from anybody shorter than you.

Number Three: You knock it up, you lock it up-of course this one was hardly necessary thanks to pod breeding being the fashion these days.

Number Four: Never steal a co-Tallest's snacks, or underwear (an 'unwritten addition' made during the co-ruling of Miyuki and Spork)

And Number Five: Don't ruin the day of anybody tall enough to earn your respect.

"...Red?" Purple waved a hand in front of his face.

"My Tallest?" Tenn and the drone stared at him. He seemed to be in a trance...

In reality there was a little meter inside his head. The needle was stuck on the far left, pointing at 'So not in the mood for this crap', but slowly moved towards 'Might as well do it'...

Ding!

"...Pur?"

"Yeah Red?"

"...we gotta do it."

"What? Why?" Purple whined. "I mean when have the Seviant done anything for us?"

"Pur, the Old Law is clear." Red groaned. "They're in danger, they're Irkens, and they're making us a fair offer. Besides, with the Sevintar system and the few surrounding light years we'd have a safe place to restock and rearm the armada on a regular basis. You know how expensive it is to wait after every fourth or fifth invasion for ammunition and fuel to be sent from nearby planets."

"..." Purple stared at him like he had another head. "...I still don't wanna go!"

Damn it, unless Purple gave his consent then this wouldn't work! He needed an incentive...

"...what if we don't go?" Red asked.

"...huh?"

"What if we assign some body guards for this Ambassador?"

"But who would be stupid enough to go through Rebel Territory?" Purple inquired. "I mean you'd have to be some kind of stupid to try that! You'd be torn apart unless you were the best of the best of the best of the best-"

"My Tallest, incoming call from..."

Red groaned as Purple kept going. "...best of the best of the best of the best-"

"Please don't let it be Zim, please don't let it be Zim, please don't let it be Zim!" Red whispered before snapping at the officer who spoke. "If it's a call from Earth you're so dead."

The communication drone squeaked. "Sorry my tallest b-but it's from _Earth!_ It's Zim!"

"...OUT THE AIR LOCK!" Red shouted, but then paused as something clicked in his brain...

"Wait!" The two elite guards stopped, in the process of stuffing the poor drone into an air lock. "...on second thought, patch Zim through." The Tallest waved a hand. "Get him out of there so I can talk to Zim already!"

The occupants of the Massive's bridge gasped in collective horror at what Red said. One guard was so startled that he fell back against the wall, one hand on his chest...and accidently hit the button which sealed the inner door and sent the poor officer flying out into space. As he flew out of the ship he shouted. "_With my last breath I curse Invader Skooooodge!_"

Xxx

Many light years away, Invader Skoodge was working on a poison to use on the Slaughtering Rat People of Blorch. "Almost...almost!" Suddenly the vial shattered. "Meep!" A cloud rose up from the puddle of green liquid on the work table, and Skoodge paled as he inhaled it...and held his arms out in front of him as his eyes clouded over and drool ran down his chin. "Braaaaains..."

Well on the bright side he ended up conquering Blorch within a week after that happened. On the down side...it's a little hard to turn a zombie back to normal.

_**Zombie Skoooooodge!**_

Xxx

"Uh...okay...get me the uh...next communications drone then?"

A drone was shoved into the seat. "On it my Tallest! Connecting to-" He swallowed. "Zim..."

Suddenly the face of the Blight of Irkenkind appeared on the screen. "_My Tallest! Tallest? My Tallest? Tallest! Hi! Hey! Hey my Tallest! Look at me! Hi! Hi! Look at me my Tallest! Hey! Over here-_"

"Zim!" Red raised one hand. "I can't wait three hours this time."

"_...hi! My tallest?_"

Red groaned. "Invader Zim!" Zim snapped to attention. You had to give the pest credit, he remembered his disciplinary training. "I have an important task for you! One that is so dangerous and suicidal..." Red grinned evilly. "I'd only trust it with somebody like _you._"

"Ooh! A new task? But wait a second..." Zim stood in thought for a few seconds. "...Zim already has a mission! To conquer...the stupid stinky pig smelly _hyoooomans!_" Zim raised one clenched fist to the sky and shook it. "Curses they stink so bad! Them and their cheeses! The cheeses are the worst I tell you!"

"Focus!" Red insisted. "Zim...I need you to abandon your mission at Earth-temporarily of course! This is so important that it could decide the fate of the whole Empire!"

"Hmmm very well my Tallest! Zim shall listen!" Zim nodded.

"Have you ever heard of the Seviant?"

"...the what now?" Zim asked.

"Perfect!" Red nodded. "Anyways, we need you to escort one of their ambassadors."

"What? Escorting some outsider? How does this affect the whole Empire?" Zim demanded.

In the back of his mind, a random though appeared...

_Is this yet another weird attempt to couple Zim together with some annoying female fan character? Bah! Never...wait, what?_

Zim forgot what he was thinking about as quickly as he had started...if he ever really did think at all.

"Zim, the Seviant are Irkens!" Red insisted. "They're just...a super secret part of the Empire! Yes..." He nodded, proud of his little white lie. "And you must escort this ambassador to Xal-Rimina."

"But that is the heart of the rebel sector itself! How is Zim to drag some stuffy ambassador all the way there and back?" Zim asked.

"You're an Invader," Red shrugged. "You'll think of something. Now if you could just get here so we can meet with the ambassador, it would be very much apprecia-" suddenly the screen split in half, one side covered in static. "...ted?"

"Hey! No jacking Zim's line!" Zim shouted, glaring to his left at the static covered section of the screen as if it was right next to him.

"Finally!" A voice with an accent that humans would call British snapped. "It only took me a damn month to get this radio working! Hello? Hello? I need help! I'm trapped in an escape pod!"

"YOU!" Zim pointed at the other half of the screen as it cleared up and revealed the face of a purple eyed Irken. She had squared curly antennae, and a device attached to her forehead...

"Zim! So we meet aga-"

"YOU!" Zim roared, his pointed arm shaking with fury.

"Yes, it is I! And we meet a-"

"YOU!" Zim wailed, waving his pointing arm up and down and shouting to the ceiling of his lab.

"...okay I won't even-"

"YOOOUUUU!"

"...I'm done."

"...you." Zim said plainly.

"...who's she again?" Purple asked Red.

"That would be Tak," Red sighed, one hand on his head to fight off the growing headache. "Okay Red, remember what the anger management drone said...deep breaths...picture lots of chocolate...rivers of soda...mountains of nachos covered in cheese..." His stomach growled. "Aw ffff-fuddy duddy now I remember why I shoved that squirt out the air lock in the first place!" He still stuck to the part where the drone told him to cut down on swearing.

"So that's why he stopped calling Zim! For a moment I thought he was avoiding me!" Zim exclaimed, having heard Red's words.

Purple snickered. "Did you just say _fuddy duddy, _Red_?_ Care for some adult swear words?"

"Shut up or no donut deliveries tonight!" Red growled at his co-ruler. "Look, Zim! Get over to the Massive! We can talk here!"

"W-wait! My Tallest! What about me?" Tak pleaded. "I've been stuck out here for a month! My robot is broken down; my food supply is almost out! Please don't leave me to die!" She put on a pouty, wide eyed look, her eyes watering a bit as she stared at Red...

Who unfortunately was a total sucker for the 'puppy dog eyes' look. He groaned. "...Zim, retrieve Tak and bring her here too."

"Awww!...yes my Tallest," Zim sighed. "Invader Zim signing off...and wanting a raise."

"No deal."

"Doh!" Zim cut the link and vanished.

"Thank you my Tallest!" Tak said cheerily before she shut off her radio...and grinned evilly. "For another chance to get rid of that infernal annoyance! The moment he lets me onto his ship, he's dead!"

Xxx

**ONE...HOUR...LATER**

"AHHHH!" Tak screamed, her pod shaking as Zim towed it behind his Voot Cruiser, taking advantage of his new Hyper Engines to reduced an eight month trip to an eight hour trip. "_Why can't you just bring me on board?_"

"What? On board my ship? Pah!" Zim spat. "Never ! If I let you on you...you'd...do...stuff...yes! All the stuff that you would do in the sanctity of my ship! NEVER I SAY!"

He sat back in his chair. "So relax back there and enjoy the ride, because that's how you're getting to the Massive, Tak-Beast."

He looked around. "Hmmm...why does Zim feel that he has forgotten something...?"

Xxx

**Back on Earth...**

Zim's base was now host to a totally wild party! Half naked show girls, shirtless guys, pulsing lights, bulging muscular bouncers. And on the stage, GIR was in his doggie costume and dancing at the feet of many humans. Overhead, Minimoose had a disco ball sticking out of his belly...

And it was an all night party which would repeat every day until Zim came back.

Xxx

"...nah! Zim never forgets! At least not anything useful!" Zim chuckled, listening to Tak's incessant screaming. "Ah...music to Zim's antennae."

And so it would be like this for seven more hours.

Xxx

End of chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Birds of a feather

Reassignment

I do not own Invader Zim or any characters or ideas from it, they belong to Jhonen Vasquez.

However I do own my OCs: Galan, Meka, etc.

ZATR, OC/Tenn, Red/OC included

I decided to modify the pairings. Red and Tenn each get an OC. But the romance will not be the primary focus of this, trust me on that.

Xxx

**Chapter Two: Birds of a feather stick together...and then try to kill one another repeatedly**

Tak groaned, strapped into the seat of her escape pod. "Zim...getting sick...bathroom broken...stop it or I'll..." She groaned and trailed off, hands over her mouth. They still had another whole hour to go before they reached the Massive, and Zim made sure that the ride-which was at many times the speed of light was as painful as possible for her.

But Zim was listening to an I Pod which he had taken a liking to while on Earth. It was currently playing the one song which he felt that he liked: The Final Countdown by Europe (which I do not own).

"It's the final count doooown!" Zim sang along as loudly as possible to drown Tak out.

The poor girl was on the verge of begging now. "Zim...please...I can't take this anymore." She bit her tongue, cursing herself for going soft. She had spent years on Dirt as a janitor, and then a month of moaning and groaning over her pitiful life. She had to get back into the game as soon as they reached the Massive, she couldn't let the Tallest see her n such poor condition!

Suddenly the tremors stopped. Tak was holding onto her stomach, feeling like she was about to spill out yesterday's dinner onto her lap. She heard some muffled noises against the hull of the escape pod, and suddenly a hatch on the side opened. Zim stuck his head through, aiming a stunner at her. "Freeze Tak-Beast!" But when he saw her state, he grinned and put away the weapon. "A few hours of travel reduces you to this? By Irk you're such a sorry sight, Tak."

She looked away in shame, unable to open her mouth as she felt vomit creep up the back of her throat. She forced it down and tried to unbuckle herself. But Zim did it and began to carry her using the four metallic spider like appendages extending from his PAK. "Your pod is draining fuel and power from my journey. We will take too long if we keep it attached, so I'm taking you in the Voot."

"W-wait, MIMI..." Tak looked for the husk of her loyal robot and saw it lying in a heap at the back of the pod.

Zim sighed. "Fine, we'll bring your stupid cat toy along." He snatched MIMI up and dragged her out while keeping TAK in the grasp of his four PAK legs, which were folded under her like an improvised stretcher. He stepped into the Voot and shut the hatch behind him. "Detach!" The Voot separated from the pod as Zim set Tak down behind the pilot's seat. "This was meant for one pilot and a SIR, so don't go asking for anything more comfortable."

"Bite...me," Tak managed to force out.

How could she let him reduce her to such a state? She was the better fighter, the better Invader, the better _everything!_ She growled and tried to reach up over the seat to mangle Zim, but bit her lip and hesitantly forced herself to sit back down. He had been summoned by the Tallest...so perhaps they intended to have him killed. That would save her the trouble once she didn't feel so damn sick from so many hours of 'joy riding' in her pod.

"Be in awe Tak," Zim declared as he started piloting again. "For the Almighty Zim has been appointed the grand task of Ambassador's Guard!"

What?! Had he somehow conquered Earth and was being rewarded for it?! Her hopes for his death plummeted.

"Why would the Tallest make you a diplomat's guard?" Tak growled. "Did you conquer Earth?"

"Not yet!" Zim held one arm straight up. "But once Zim completes this assignment, I shall return to Earth with an army of super battle tanks to finally destroy those disgusting humans! Oh yes...super battle tanks," He actually drooled a bit as he pictured himself running over Dib's HUGE head with one...and shuddered as he pictured the head being too big to run over. "By the gods that head is so big!"

"...yep, you're off in your own world now." Tak sighed and sat against the back of the seat.

"Wait, wait!" Zim insisted. "Give Zim a moment..."

He imagined crushing Dib's head with the moon where the tank failed. The Irken snickered. "Ah, much better."

"I'm so doomed. If they give defective morons like you promotions, what can I expect? Maybe they'll just send me back to Dirt, or get it over with and lop my head off."

"Unfortunately that is not so, Tak-Beast!" Zim shook his head. "You see, I've been talking with the Tallest ever since I left Earth-and when you weren't bothering me. They told me that they need you for an important task also." He smirked. "But it cannot be nearly as important and challenging as Zim's! I bet you have to guard some dirt mine, or maybe watch over wild _Sk'lorvak_ beasts as they breed!" He cackled. "Oh it shall be so much fun to see your face when they tell you!"

After that there was just an awkward silence.

"...so...I am thinking of something that begins with S-"

"Stars," Tak groaned.

Zim snapped his fingers. "You are clever! Okay...Zim is thinking of the most amazing thing in the universe-"

"Yourself," She sighed.

"You're good!" Zim nodded.

Xxx

As the trip went on, Tak tried to simply go to sleep. Her stomach was growling, a result of her supplies running out long ago. She groaned...and then heard a munching sound.

She slowly turned her head and saw Zim eating a sandwich.

"Mmm..." He held it up for her to see "Num Nums."

...

...

...

...

"SON OF A BITCH BASTARD!" She shrieked and tackled him, causing the Voot to move erratically. "MURDER! **BLOOD!** _**RAGE!**_"

Xxx

Later on, Zim was playing his I Pod on full blast.

"Zim's been looking for a life liiiiine!" Zim sang. "Thought it seems like a life tiiiime!"

"Stop...singing!" Tak groaned, clutching her antennae.

"Open up Tak-Beast, have some music in your wretched ugly shriveled soul!" Zim declared.

"Kill me!" Tak begged whatever gods that existed.

Then Zim did the worst thing possible and changed the song...

"Zim's sexy and he knows it!"

She tackled him again. "MURDER! **BLOOD! **_**RAGE!**_"

(I do not own Lifeline, which belongs to Papa Roach; or Sexy And I Know It-which by the way I am glad not to own, as it belongs to LMFAO)

Xxx

"Can Zim experiment on you now?" Zim held up his latest invention-which he had intended to use on Dib before leaving Earth. It was designed to do what Zim had done to Dib months ago and turn living beings into bologna, but this one was more of a temporary version which would wear off in thirty minutes...assuming the target survived the dogs who would follow them afterwards.

"No." Tak replied.

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

THWACK!

"...Now?"

"MURDER! **BLOOD-**"

"I GET IT ALREADY!" Zim shoved Tak before she could attack him this time. "Will you stop freaking out already?! You're like those human women in that wretched Skool who start acting weird once a month when they get older!...then again they didn't try killing the almighty Zim."

Xxx

The Voot cruiser finally reached the Massive, which was surrounded by the rest of the Armada over a now cleansed world. Zim managed to land in the starboard hangar and got out. "The Almighty Zim has returned to be among his people!" The Invader shouted for all to hear, one arm pointed up dramatically. Many crew stared at him, and then simply shrugged and went about their business.

"..." Zim's ego deflated a bit before Tak stumbled out of the Voot cruiser and began to vomit-her earlier beatings had persuaded Zim to give her some of his food, though she now regretted it.

"By the Tallest! Are you alright?" One drone ran over to help her.

"This woman needs medical attention!"

"Look at how skinny she is!"

"The poor thing!"

"Somebody call the doctor!" They all carried Tak away, surprising both her and Zim, who felt abandoned now...

Insert the world's smallest violin.

"Uh...hey! Zim is dying too!" Zim shouted. "Yes uh...how sickly and disgusting I am!" When nobody even glanced in his direction, he pouted. "...this ship sucks."

"HEY!" Suddenly anybody not helping Tak was glaring at Zim. "He says the Massive sucks! GET HIM!"

Xxx

A once again badly bruised Zim found himself sitting in a meeting room after an unknown amount of time. Tak was sitting a few seats over, feeling more satisfied than she had been in years since Zim had ruined her shot at the Invader Exams. She had been given a clean, fresh uniform, and a promise that MIMI would be tended to by technicians while she was in the meeting. She had been surprised when the Tallest had called her to the meeting also; she thought they only wanted her brought back so she could either be punished for leaving Dirt, or maybe given an Invader position-though she doubted the latter. Maybe they just wanted her to do the job that they had originally wanted Zim to do?

She'd find out in a few seconds, because the Tallest had just entered the room. Both Irkens rose and saluted with a unified cry of, "My Tallest!" before they cast a glare at each other and sat back down.

The Tallests then exchanged one raised nonexistent eyebrow before locking their large blockish eyes on their subordinates. Red cleared his throat. "Uh…right, thanks for showing up and all. Now, Purple and I have this…_issue_ of sorts that we need two uh…" He searched for the right word to use.

"Two upstanding, loyal, and…uh…_amazing _Irkens like you two!" Purple came to his pod brother's rescue.

"Yes! We need two amazingly loyal Irkens like you to accomplish it!" Red nodded quickly, recovering from his earlier verbal tumble. "This mission is to escort a delegate of extreme importance!"

"Is this delegate tall?" Zim asked.

"...he's extremely important," Purple repeated Red's words.

"Is he tall though?" Zim pressed for an answer.

"...He's taller than teddy," Purple held up his prized stuffed teddy bear.

...

...

...

Ten seconds later...

"HE SHALL BE GIVEN EVERY PROTECTION POSSIBLE!" Zim had leaped onto the table and struck his signature pose, pointing to the ceiling as he proceeded to break every glass object within a hundred meters in the span of oh say...

The hell? They broke half a second before he even spoke! Well then again it's Zim...

"Bring forth the Almighty Taller-Than-Teddy!" Zim demanded. "Let him bathe in the glorious glow of his newest defender!"

Under the table, Red and Purple bumped fists. The former then stood and cleared his throat. "Send in the Almighty-Taller-Than-Teddy-Ambassador: Galan!"

The doors slid open, and an Irken stepped in. Instead of the usual red/purple/pink style mixed with black, this Irken wore a dark green tunic with a silver sash bearing multiple emblems and medals to signify his rank as an ambassador, and a long dark olive green coat which reached his knees. The only part of him that looked like it belonged in the military were the boots, gloves and pants, which looked like the usual Irken trend.

His eyes were brown, and his skin was oddly pale for an Irken. He also had a device attached to the left side of his head next to his eye which gave out a _whirr_ as it extended a small line forward, and a blue light was projected from it and covered his left eye. It served as a visor of sorts which allowed him to scan the two Irkens. Once it was done the visor retracted, and the Irken known as Galan relaxed. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

This Irken was the same size as Zim and Tak-Zim proudly noted that he and Tak were now the same height. Hah! Suck it Tak-hey, no using the narration to send personal insults! You use thoughts for that!

Zim rolled his eyes at my immaturity-HEY! I control how tall you are, jack ass!

...Okay, he rolled his eyes and thought. 'Hah! Suck it Tak! Who's short now?!'

"Zim? Ziiiim!" The Irken, Galan waved a hand in front of Zim. "Commander Zim?"

Commander?! Had Zim just been promoted while breaking the fourth wall?!

"Uh-yes!" Zim straightened up. "Yes Almighty Taller-Than-Teddy-Ambassador?"

"About time he woke up," Red muttered. "He was standing there like a tool for five minutes."

"Anyways...Zim, your leaders have promoted both you and Tak to the official ranks of Commander." Galan explained. "They wish for you to have access to whatever we may need on this mission and I will all the more glad for that when it's over."

"What is the mission anyways?" Tak asked. "Beyond escorting you I mean."

"Well Lady Tak," Galan said politely. "There really is no ulterior motive to this. The Seviant is under threat from being drawn into the conflict of Impending Doom 2, and so I am being sent to negotiate with the 'Rebel Coalition' as your Empire has called them."

"Waiiiit a second!" Zim rubbed his chin. "Drawn into...'your' empire..."

...

"Aw you're so humble you ugly brown eyed worm!" Zim patted Galan on the head. "You don't even think of yourself as part of this empire for negotiating with unworthy filth like the Rebels."

"...but I'm not part of the Empire," Galan said. "The Seviant are independent of-"

"Now this is how an Irken should carry their shame!" Zim declared. "Boldly doing their job even while true Irkens laugh at them behind their back! For this, Zim _salutes you!_" He struck a salute in Galan's direction.

"...uh...thank you?" Galan was not sure whether to be offended or not.

"Ignore the idiot...and don't feed him either." Tak advised Galan. "Ambassador Galan, my name is Commander Tak, and I am your actual body guard...Zim's a Meat Shield who you may feel free to use at any time if you are ever threatened."

"I'll remember that," Galan felt very uncomfortable to be near these two all of a sudden. "But before we go, Her Eminence wishes to address you all personally to thank you for accepting the responsibility of escorting me."

He plucked the projector off of the side of his head and set it on the meeting table. Red found himself eagerly sitting down so he could speak with his childhood friend...

And she appeared, clad in a white and black version of a Tallest's gown despite having purple eyes. She had a long white cape trailing behind her and a diadem resting on her head between a pair of antennae which curled in a jagged shape like most female Irkens' did. Unlike Red and Purple, she used no gravity belt to walk but instead stood on her own two feet. She also wore armour to go with her dress; boots which looked like they belonged on a soldier adorned her feet, matching gloves hugged her slim arms. Her robe only reached just to a point above her knees like a surcoat...

She looked more like a fighter than an Empress, but the Seviant had been one of Irk's main warrior clans so it was not surprising if they still trained every week...or every day. She was scowling until she had noticed that the transmission had finally been sent from the Massive. Maybe something on her end had been annoying her...or had Galan taken too long to send it?

"Relamad-I mean Red!" She blurted out. "It is...good to see you, and you too Purthak!" She greeted Purple, who waved.

"Hi Scary Lady!" He greeted, recalling how in their childhood Meka had more than once threatened him, and had at least once put him in a head lock.

"Mekaphris," Red cleared his throat. "It's...it's been a long time. You're uh...taller."

"Really Red," She placed her hands on her hips and raised a nonexistent brow as her mouth curled into an amused smile. "Nearly three hundred years and the first thing you notice about me is that I'm taller? Why I put this thing on just for the two of you even!" She chuckled softly. "But I could say the same about you Red, I hadn't expected pod brothers to become Tallests at the same time. Only Miyuki and Spork had ever gotten along that well, every other pair before them decided it was easier just to chop one another up and feed the remains to the Dreaded Garblooky Beast."

Every Irken on both ends of the transmission shuddered at the mention of the creature in question.

"Do _not _mention that thing again!" Purple ordered the Empress of the Seviant. "I remember the last time I saw one of those things!"

"When was that, Tallest Purple?" Galan asked.

"When Zim let one onto the training field," Red glared at the short red eyed Irken, who was busy chastising Galan for addressing Purple in such a way...

"It's 'My Tallest'! You do not address a Tallest by name!" Zim shouted as he shook Galan back and forth, holding him a few inches off of the ground as Tak stared in shock.

"Damn." She muttered as poor Galan was shaken like a rag doll.

"He-el-el-el-elp!" Galan groaned, getting sick from Zim's rough handling...and wishing the author did not have to slip some weird innuendo in every-OH SHUT UP GALAN! I'm the damn author and I'll-ohhh for the love of god I'm breaking the fourth wall again.

"I trust that you both know what will happen if this mission fails," Meka addressed Red and Purple again. "The Seviant can fight well and die hard, but I would rather that we live to grow and learn. If this whole rebellion converges on Seviantar then we will be overrun, given enough time and effort."

"Why don't you just join us in our war then? Huh? Huh?!" Purple demanded. "Are you scared? Huh?!"

"...Purple,"

"Yes, Red?"

"Shut up." This startled Purple enough to obey his co-Tallest as Red spoke to Meka. "We will make sure that you are known as a separate faction in this war. The treaty with the Seviant still stands and we shall honor it."

"Thank you, Relamad." Meka said, not even stumbling over his name to switch to his title as she gave Red a genuine, personal smile. "I will be in your debt for this."

"I'll remember that." Red let a smirk creep onto his face. "I look forward to seeing you in person some day, Meka."

"Likewise, Relamad, and I promise that if this goes through we will be meeting personally." Her mouth was curling into a mischievous smirk of her own. "I bid you farewell, Mekaphris out."

Her image faded away, and Purple tried to distract himself from Red's expression by fiddling with one of his teddy bear's eyes. But Tak was the one who broke the silence. "My Tallest, I do not mean to sound impudent or to question you, but why do you allow a foreign monarch to call you by your true name? Even Almighty Tallest Purple is forbidden to call you by that name."

"...because this _foreign_ _monarch_ is almighty enough that she's allowed the privilege." Red lied quickly.

"Hey! Does that mean I'm not?" Purple whined.

Red tried to quickly cover up his mistake, resting his hands on Purple's shoulders. "What? No! Of course not..." He forced the word out, "_Purthak._" He resisted the urge to let out the breath he had been holding prior to saying Purple's true name. "In fact, you can call me Relamad any time you want, buddy."

"Awww thanks Red!" Purple hugged Red. "I mean Rela-Reel-Rema-"

"Relamad?" Galan assisted Purple.

"Relamad!" Purple finished.

"Heeeey! Why does the Almighty Taller Than Teddy get to use the names of the Almighty Tallests?!" Zim demanded.

"Actually Zim since I did not identify them by their names, but rather told Almighty Tallest Purple how to say an Irken name I have not violated any-"

"WHY?!"

"Zim," Red tried to reign in that slowly returning feeling of homicidal rage Zim caused him on a weekly basis with his reports. "It is alright, I just want you all to-"

"WHY!?"

"...Tak?"

"Yes, My Tallest." Tak reared one arm back. "Take note Zim, this is how you knock somebody out. Ball up your fist, rear your arm back, and..._assert yourself!_"

THWACK!

"...I don't think that it-oh, wait, never mind." Zim collapsed, one eyes swollen shut.

"I'll take him to our ship, My Tallest." Tak began to lift Zim up over one shoulder. "Are we taking a personal cruiser? A stealth ship?"

"Actually..." Red cleared his throat. "...you have to take public transports to avoid suspicion. The rebels managed to find out that _a delegate_ from the Empire would be sent to Xal-Rimina...and most don't want to give Galan the opportunity to reach the conference which the Seviant managed to arrange."

"How did they do that anyways?" Purple asked.

Galan smirked. "It was accomplished through careful planning and a series of well trusted contacts in the rebellion."

Xxx

_**A few days ago...**_

**An Irken dressed in the white, gray and black Seviant military colours walked up to a Vortian dressed in a trench coat and hat who was standing in the middle of an alley on a starry night on a rebel controlled world. They met under a flickering light, glancing around suspiciously until the Irken leaned in and whispered. "We need to arrange a peace conference on Xal-Rimina, **_**discreetly**_**."**

"**Okay, I'm on it Chief!" The Vortian nodded with a grin and walked off, whistling a tune.**

Xxx

"Yes..._careful_ planning," Galan nodded while looking around suspiciously. He straightened out his olive green coat and handed Tak and Zim a set of data disks. "These have our route, which I took the liberty of planning in advance. Just slip them in your PAKs and we'll know exactly where to go."

Tak fidgeted as she slipped the disk into her PAK and shuddered as a chill shot up her spine and filled her head. "Will we at least be given weapons and supplies? Or a way to get help?"

"We'll give you the best thing that we'd care to give-I mean the best that Diplomatic Escorts can be given!" Purple declared. "Yes, now to...the Armory of _Doom!_"

_**Armory of DOOM!**_

"...why is it called that?" Tak asked.

"Impending _Doom,_ Armory of _Doom?_" Red reasoned. "Seriously, I thought it would be obvious. Now wake the moron up and follow us..." He added in a dramatic tone. "To the Armory of Doom."

_**Amory of DOOM!**_

"Yah see? The dramatic chorus voice has the right idea!" Purple nodded as Tak tried to reverse what she had done and wake Zim back up.

Xxx

End of chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Detour and Day of the Skoodge

Reassignment

I do not own Invader Zim or any characters or ideas from it, they belong to Jhonen Vasquez.

However I do own my OCs: Galan, Meka, etc.

ZATR, OC/Tenn, Red/OC included

I decided to modify the pairings. Red and Tenn each get an OC. But the romance will not be the primary focus of this, trust me on that.

Oh and Familiar47 has given me permission to use an OC of his, a brand new one by the name of Karth for this. I will not be accepting OC Applications however, but you may look on his LeonThorn profile on DeviantArt for details. As an added note he's changed Karth's eyes and color scheme from green to red.

He also loaned me his species: The Kvetchians, and gave me permission to take some creative license with them.

Xxx

**Chapter Three: Detour, and Day of the Skoodge**

Zim and Tak had both been given new uniforms, appropriate for their new ranks. They had the matching color schemes of their old ones, but had a more sleek and impressive look to them, and came with armor. Tak's new shirt reached her knees, but had a large slit up the sides that left her legs exposed up to her thighs; her boots had been replaced by a similar set which came with boosters built into the soles, and were capable of brief bursts to launch her into the air three times before having to be refuelled. Her PAK could easily handle that by giving up fuel from its own thrusters, which were only good in zero gravity environments anyways. Her elbow length gloves had bracers strapped over them, with the matching purple color scheme of her chest plate, shoulder pauldrons and the thinner body armor she wore under her shirt.

Zim's new shirt was the same length, stopping at the waist in the front but continuing on to his knees at the back. His armor was blood red, and he now could pull the collar of his shirt up to cover his lower face. His gloves were a personal request and preference: armored and capsule like, leaving his fingers exposed. The palm sections had a single hole which could open up to shoot flames, with a cable being able to deploy from his PAK to constantly fuel these devices for a maximum of sixty seconds of flames. His boots matched Tak's now, and though she was loathe to admit it he did make the outfit work.

"Hah!" The red eyed Irken declared as he examined his new uniform. "When our foe sees us they shall look upon the Great Zim with terror at Zim's new standing and authority!"

"The crew is already doing that," Galan pointed out, watching as every Irken who they passed screamed and fled, shouting something about the galaxy ending or throwing themselves out an air lock. Red had predicted this reaction-and also expected that he would receive many calls from the Generals with whom he had bet that he would never promote Zim...he would have only won if Zim had died anyways, and the damn maniac was invincible!

"Pur, we'd better lock down those air locks before we end up with half the crew throwing themselves out." Red whispered to his co-ruler, who nodded quickly and sent the orders through his PAK communicator to be done.

"Anyways, Almighty Tallest Ones," Galan cleared his throat. "Empress Mekaphris will attempt to grace you with her presence within the next week, supposing that our armadas can hold back the rebellion far enough from Sevintar Prime. They have been most stubborn in trying to breach our defences."

"A few years ago this never would have happened," Red crossed his arms as they reached the VIP Terminal, where an honor guard was lined up on either side of a path leading to an air lock. Attached to that was a shuttle from a private corporation which the Empire often hired. "Rebel fleets, whole systems joining together. If Impending Doom One had gone off without a hitch we would have hit those spots first, but when the galaxy found out that we had intended to invade them they managed to prepare."

"How did that operation fail at all?" While Galan, like most Seviant had been taught that the conquests of the Irken Empire were barbaric and driven by prejudice, he still was intrigued to know that this assault on his home world could have been averted.

"_Zim._" Both Tallests and Tak said at once.

"I blew up the most things!" Zim said cheerfully.

"Along with all of the other Invaders," Red added.

"..." Galan definitely knew that Zim had either been sent as a betrayal to the Seviant so that the red eyed Irken would 'accidently' kill him, or Tak was right and Galan could just use him as a meat shield. He truly hoped that it was the latter, as he was finding it very hard to like Zim when he kept on insulting the Seviant. "As I explained earlier, I have mapped out a perfectly safe route to follow to Xal-Rimina. After we take this vessel to Kvetchia III we can purchase our own vessel there, one that will allow us to blend in without showing our association with the Empire or Seviant during the transaction."

Tak tensed. "Kvetchia is home to an entire species of mercenaries...and the...the..."

"The what?! The what?! The _what?!_" Zim shook Tak by the arms. "Talk curse you! Taaaaalk-" SLAP! He dropped her.

"I was getting to it!" Tak snapped.

"Get to what now?" Zim mumbled, his head spinning.

"TO THE IRKEN DEALERS!" Tak shouted.

"...what's an Irken Dealer?" Galan asked uncertainly.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Tak spat. "Filthy rebels who take Irken civilians or stranded Invaders and sell them to the rebellion as slaves...or target practice for anybody too weak to work."

"...BAH! No Irken would let themselves be taken by filthy alien rebels!" Zim cackled. "They'd sooner blow their heads off and splatter their captors with gooey...brain...goop! Yes, goop! They'd do all that before they let themselves be taken!"

"Well only Invaders come with self destruct buttons, and most of them wouldn't have the guts to do it." Red admitted.

"Yeah! They think they so tough? But why can't they push the button!? Huh? Huh?" Purple demanded.

"Just try to avoid any Irken Dealers while you're there." Red advised. "And remember. When in doubt...trust in the cake."

"...I'm sorry, what?" Galan blinked while Tak-and surprisingly Zim nodded knowingly.

"We know exactly what to do, My Tallest." Tak said firmly.

"The cake shall not fail us!" Zim declared.

Purple nodded and ushered them all into the air lock. "Good! Now get going, we're bored of you and we have an antennae cleaning in ten minutes."

"You shall not regret this decision my Tallest!" Zim said confidently, striding proudly towards the shuttle. "Zim shall go forward without fear of the enemy! They shall tremble like a sack of wet kittens at the almighty visage of Zim-" The door shut behind the trio.

"Was that as annoying as it sounded?" Purple asked, and noticed that Red was lowering the pistol which he had been holding to his own head.

"...do I really have to answer that?" The red eyed Tallest asked.

"...answer what?"

Red took this as a sign that the conversation was over. "Let's just go. We have an antennae cleaning and we have to prepare for Empress Mekaphris' possible arrival."

"Oooh don't think I don't know how you feel Red!" Purple teased s the shuttle pulled away. "You so hope that she'll show up! You're in _lurrrve!_"

"Pur, I've only met her twice, and the second time was a few minutes ago and from halfway across the known galaxy." Red pointed out. "Besides, we're Irkens! Seviant Irkens might still mate and all but not us! We're the Irken Empire and we don't waste time on that!"

"Suuure yah don't," Purple chuckled as they stepped onto a pad which teleported them to the bridge where they took their seats and allowed their drones to begin to massage their antennae. They both sighed in content.

"Okay...now we just gotta call the Invaders for our regular report." Red said, a dumb smile on his face. "First call...?"

"Invader Skoodge of Planet Blorch." A drone announced.

"Awwww I hate that guy!" Purple whined. "Let's just get it over with and give him a hammering. That's always a ton'o fun!" With that, the screen went black and then showed Skoodge's base on Bloch...

"_**BRAAAAAIIIINSSS!" **_A zombified Skoodge wailed.

"Yeah yeah yea," Purple yawned, seemingly ignorant of Skoodge's condition. "Now report, soldier!"

"_**Err..." **_Zombie Skoodge held up a clip board and cleared his rotting throat, setting a pair of glasses over his eyes as he somehow read off of the sheet. _**"Brains. Brains brains. Brains! Brainssss...brains!"**_

"I see..." Purple nodded. "Did you do something with your antennae? A new skin conditioner? Tell your Tallest!"

"..." Red face palmed at his partner's stupidity.

Skoodge set the clip board aside and stood straight...until one of his legs snapped off. _**"...brains."**_

"Soldier! I did not give you permission to spontaneously become dismembered!" Purple shouted. "Get that leg on and call back in a more presentable condition, or we'll hammer you!"

Skoodge stood up on his one leg and saluted. _**"Brains!"**_

Before Purple cut the link, Skoodge's other leg snapped off. The Tallest shook his head. "Some people just don't know how to present themselves to their leaders, right Red?"

"...I think I just lost faith in our species a bit." Red had his face buried into his hands.

Xxx

Tak, Galan and Zim were seated in the passenger section of their transport, which had pulled away from the Massive and was heading for their first stop at full speed. Galan was looking over some files in his PAK which he claimed would be invaluable to the meeting, and was perhaps the calmest out of all three of them.

Zim on the other hand could not contain himself. "...and after Zim has finished with their pathetic arcades and acquired all of their small change, the humans shall be without their entertainment, their Laundromats, car washes, and the ability to pay back overdue library books! Oh how they shall all writhe in terror as what starts as an inconvenience becomes the greatest state of hell that they shall ever know!"

"I already know how they feel," Tak groaned, one hand tugging on her left antenna as she tried not to reveal one of the weapons built into her armor. "Galan...are we there yet?"

"Not yet, Tak," He replied almost jovially.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

_**50 382 'Are we there yet[s]' later**_

"Are we there yet?" Tak groaned.

"NO!" Galan shouted, gripping both of his antennae as now he tried to suppress the feelings of rage Tak sparked in him. "NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME WORK!"

...

"Are we there yet?" Zim asked for the first time after turning off his I Pod.

"YES!" Galan shouted, pointing out his window to show that they had literally just arrived... "We're at...at...oh my." The ambassador calmed down a bit. "...this is not Kvetchia...not exactly."

"What? What is it?" Tak asked as the ship docked.

"...we're on the Kvetchian Irken Penetentiary!" Galan swallowed just before armed guards burst onto the transport.

"Is this them?"

"Yep! The Tallest hired us to transport them right to the surface!"

"Good, we'll find out what their mission is the old fashioned way," The Guard Captain grinned as he raised his rifle, aiming at the three wide eyed Irkens.

"...Does Zim at least get some peanuts?" Zim asked. "This in flight movie sucks!"

Xxx

End of Chapter

Short chapter is extra short!


End file.
